


Happy Birthday Harry

by BoovPerson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoovPerson/pseuds/BoovPerson
Summary: It's Harry's birthday





	Happy Birthday Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd

Harry woke up to a quiet house, that in itself wasn't very unusual. He sometimes woke up before Ron, Hermione or Ginny did. Whenever that happened he would go make tea and breakfast for all of them because he knew how grumpy they could get without it. Harry trudged down into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, trying very hard not to wake Kreacher, the old house elf deserved to rest as much as he could. Harry had offered to set him free and to have him live here even without having to work but he refused, he said he'd die working for the master of the house, whoever it was, and he'd be glad to do it.

He put the kettle on and got out the eggs and bread and a saucepan, he felt like making some french toast. Harry was going through his schedule for the day when he heard the kettle whistle long enough for Kreacher to bring it off the heat and place it on the counter, Harry wanted to argue but he knew it would be pointless and he'd rather Kreacher help him in the kitchen than clean the whole house himself, which was more than his old bones could handle. Kreacher looked over at what he was making in curiosity, wondering whether he needed any help. He just shook his head and nodded to the table which needed to be set. Kreacher set to getting out everyone's mugs and putting plates, butter, and marmalade on the table. Just as he was done mixing everyone's tea to their liking, Hermione came down the stairs, took her tea from Kreacher, thanked him and walked up to Harry “Good morning, Harry” she said giving a peck to his cheek and set about helping Kreacher set the table. “Morning, 'Mione. Slept well?”  
“As well as I usually do”  
“And Ron?”  
“Still snoring in our bed like a wild boar” Harry let out a snort at that, completely agreeing with Hermione's analogy. Harry could attest to that having roomed with Ron for all of their schooling and more.  
Harry had had a whole bout of depression and existential crisis and PTSD when Hogwarts ended. He didn’t know what he was to do with his life anymore, Ginny and him had broken up and he had realised he liked blokes too. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the other Weasley’s helped him so much and he was forever grateful.

Now, here he is 37 and he's the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts and is relaxing before terrorising his students for the next year, that is, preparing his lesson plan. He’s living with one of his best friends at one of his favourite places in the world 9 months out of 12 and the other times he's living with at least two of his other best friends the rest of the time. Speaking of friends, he can hear his Floo, it was probably Neville to tell him about his day as they've both gotten used to doing usually over breakfast in the Great Hall. He walked over into the parlour, he was so lost in thought that he didn’t realise he was the only one left in the kitchen.

“Happy birthday, mate” Neville said sticking his head through the Floo. At Harry’s surprised look he let out a laugh and fixed him with a knowing look. “You haven’t had your team yet, I presume. I’ll talk to you later then Harry. Happy birthday again” Harry didn’t even bother responding with words, he just nodded in acknowledgement and went back to the kitchen.

He got back to the kitchen and sat at the table and sat down with his tea. He was 38 years old, he was happy and satisfied with his life but there were some things he was missing too. Almost all of his friends were together, Hermione and Ron had been together since 6th year. Ginny and Luna got together a few years ago and we're together whenever both their schedules as a Maagizoologist and a professional Quidditch player let them. Whenever one was on your the other stayed at Grimmauld Place, Neville and Hannah were married, Dean and Seamus had been together for so long people had forgotten when they got together. Even the Slytherins that had joined their friend group had partners, Blaise and Theo had gotten their heads out of their asses after the war and told the other how they felt for the other.Millicent and Pansy had been together on and off ages and now they seemed more on than off now. Harry used to be happy with a career and a stable life but he was also getting tired of being one of the only single people whenever they all met. Him, Draco and Greg were really the only single people in their group and Harry was planning on setting Greg up with Dudley one of these days.

He knew he’d spend their evening dinner at the Leaky trying not to get noticed by people and drinking. Not that he particularly minded doing that, he would end up talking to Draco who was actually really fun to speak, thirteen year old him would probably laugh at them if someone told him he’d get along with his arch nemesis so well, in another world Draco was someone he could fall for, maybe even in this world. Harry had nothing to do all day but laze in front of the telly and laze around. He started out his evening by going for a run. He came back just in time for a shower and quickly getting dressed. When he came out of the shower to get dressed there was a new shirt and the pair of his best black skinny jeans set out by either Hermione or Ginny. He got dressed and apparated directly to the Leaky. Harry spotted his friends and went over to them, almost all of them were already there. All of them cheered and raised their glasses for him, shouting in unison, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY”

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell me how bad this is on [Tumblr](https://originalobjecttheorist.tumblr.com)


End file.
